


Choices of Heart

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Leia is contemplative as Rey pampers her.





	

Sometimes, just sometimes, Leia worried about the nature of her relationship with the promising young Jedi woman. Rey's life experience had been so limited that Leia wondered if she had taken advantage of her by allowing this to happen.

Yet on nights like this, with the base lulled to the quiet of the ghost shift, and neither of them able to sleep yet, Leia admitted that she needed Rey as much as Rey seemed to need her. There was something connecting them, something visceral and intangible all at once binding their fates.

Boneless now from the deep tissue massage Rey had treated her to, Leia gazed lazily at the dark head moving slowly down her body. Those lips that could incite riots in Leia's nerves were giving their best effort now. Each kiss landed on a new scar, tongue delving over the changed texture with interest.

Leia didn't feel like she deserved the worshipful attention. Yet nothing she did ever dissuaded Rey from joining her in bed, not if they were both in residence.

At least Luke hadn't chided either of them.

Rey's path had her kisses down to the faint scarring that bacta had failed to eliminate, lower on her abdomen, the marks of Ben's arrival into the world. Leia felt the kisses, remembered the past, and shuddered violently at knowing her choices had brought about so much destruction, all surrounding that much-wanted child.

Her lover raised up, sliding back along her body, keeping Leia pinned to the bed.

"His choices, not yours," Rey whispered firmly before kissing Leia in defiance of the uglier thoughts.

Leia gave herself over to the fierce young woman, closing her eyes and losing herself in sensation.

Maybe what they had was wrong, but Leia had never lived her life according to others' judgment.


End file.
